


The Aftermath

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Wanda helps Reader through a breakup





	

It's only been three months since Clint and I broke up, agreeing that working and being together made missions difficult on us and the rest of the team. The first month was rough, but we finally got into a routine of being just co-workers. I won't deny it that there were times I would want to run to him with things I use to when we were together but had to think twice about it. Eventually, I just kept to myself and hung out with Wanda, since she knew exactly how I felt, you know, with her mind reading ability and all.

I really thought I was doing fine. Until today.

My heart was going fast and my stomach dropped as I saw her across the street. Gorgeous as ever and hanging on his arm, sporting a diamond white smile framed in red lips. He looked happy and comfortable.

"Y/N?" I heard Wanda next me and felt her take my hand, giving it a squeeze. I tore my eyes away from the couple to give her a smile. It was a weak one, but it was the best I could do. "You okay?" she asks, even though she knew exactly how I felt.

"Fine. Just fine," I responded, looking back to the couple, but they were gone.

"You know, it's normal to feel like this," Wanda offered. "You were together for almost a year."

"Wanda, please don't," I slightly pleaded. I didn't need to be reminded of the time Clint and I were together. But I just couldn't believe he could replace me so fast.

"Y/N, stop it. You're going to drive yourself mad thinking about it." Wanda had been there through the regret, tears, and pints of Ben & Jerry's. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself, but she picked up how much I loved Clint, to even agree to break up when he suggested it because it was what he wanted.

"Y/N, seriously, stop," Wanda begged, pulling me into the coffee shop. "Please stop doing this. Move on, please." She had tears in her eyes and her voice was strained. I've never seen Wanda like this.

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking over our coffees about everything, except Clint and his new girlfriend.

_*time skip brought to you by Bruce sun tanning in Fiji*_

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for almost a straight hour before I turned on my TV and put on the new episode of The Shannara Chronicles that recorded, but as much as I loved the show, my mind traveled to a forbidden place.

I started to wonder if she was sleeping with him. Clint and I shared a bed almost right off the bat. We could barely keep our hands to ourselves, in and out of the bedroom. My heart dropped thinking about how much I missed those moments with him: lying in bed all day when neither of us had a mission, making homemade pizzas, even him trying to teach me how to use his bow.

But now, every thought if him was tainted by her. I could only think of her lying in his bed on those lazy mornings, whispering in his ear, pulling him into her more and more. I find myself wanting to be more like her.

Maybe if my lips tasted like her, he would want to kiss me again.

Maybe if I had her perfume, he would want to hold me close.

Maybe if my hair was the exact shade add hers, he would run his fingers through my hair.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said meekly.

Wanda walked in holding something behind her back. "Hey Y/N," she whispered. "I could hear your thoughts two floors up." She brought her hand or from behind her which held a small basket. She crawled into my bed and put the basket between us.

"What's in there?" I asked softly.

Wanda gave me a small smile. She pulled out a bottle of wine. "Pinot Grigio," she exclaimed, the producing two wine glasses. She handed one to me and the other she set down on the bed with the bottle.

Her hand went in the basket again. This time she pulled out two spoons and a pint of my favorite Ben & Jerry's. "Ice Cream."

I smiled at her taking a spoon and handing her the glass back, taking the pint. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's no big deal. It's going to be a while before you're fully okay," she stated, filling the glasses with the wine, handing one back to me. "But that's why you have me!"

I chuckled, taking a sip of the wine, savoring the taste. I set the glass down on the nightstand and opened the ice cream, digging my spoon into the creamy goodness.

"I just wish I could be her, just to be with him," I groaned. "I want him back. I miss him so much. But I'm not getting him back, am i?" I put the spoon in my mouth and pulled it out, leaving the delicious sweet concoction on my tongue.

"I know you do, Y/N. Maybe you should tell him?" Wanda offered.

I shook my head. "I can't. He's happy with her. I don't want to hurt him."

"But you're willing to hurt instead?" She knew the answer to that. I would die 1,000 deaths to make Clint happy. If that means being with Ms. Gorgeous makes him happy, I will sit on the sidelines.

"I guess you never get over your first love," I mumbled, tears pricking my eyes.

Wanda rubbed my back. "It'll be okay. You got me...and Ben & Jerry."

I laughed as tears welled in my eyes even more. Clint will always have a spot in my heart, but he's happy. And I had to accept that.

I settled back against the headboard and continue to eat the ice cream with Wanda as we watched the show.


End file.
